Ya Call THIS a Vacation!
by ReDragon37
Summary: This is basicaly the original draft of Finishing Moves. The one that sparked my imagination so-to-speak. A new guy shows up and defeats Ranma! What's going on, here?? An Elite Elemental?? What's that?


I suppose, technically, THIS is my very first Ranma fanfic, instead of Finishing Moves. This is the draft of a single chapter of a self-insert fanfic I wrote a while back, but never posted. Although I DID base Finishing Moves off of this draft, don't worry, the fight scene in Finishing Moves will turn out NOTHING like this one. :D My character has been powered up a little for this one and I bent some rules as far as what he can do, although he may be this powerful later in the story. Don't worry, Ranma will get more powerful, too! :D  
  
Disclaimer: Never have, don't, and never will own Ranma and CO. 'Nuff said.  
Warnings: Badly written. Unedited. Language about equivalent to the manga.  
------------------{Ya Call This A Vacation?!}------------------  
Randy Donahue was bored. He had just arrived in Tokyo and was looking for something interesting. In other words he was looking for a fight. He sighed and looked up at the sky just in time to get a face full of foot, getting driven to the ground. He shook his head to clear it and looked around. Not seeing anything, he looked up and saw a flash of red vanish over a rooftop. Hearing a clamor behind him, he looked over his shoulder and saw what looked like a large dust cloud heading his way. His mind working in overdrive, like usual, he put two and two together and surmized that whatever was in the dust cloud was chasing whatever had jumped on him. Smirking, he jumped out of the way of the cloud onto a rooftop and started following it. From his vantage point, he could see a black-haired pigtailed boy dressed in red and black bouncing ahead of the cloud.  
  
Suddenly the pigtailed boy jumped off the rooftops into a vacant lot and turned around, waiting for the cloud. It finally caught up, and stopped in front of the pigtailed boy, resolving itself into a bandannaed boy in yellow and black, a white-robed boy with long hair, a dimunitive old man in a deep purple gi, and man with a tan, a palm tree on his head, and a bright Hawaiian shirt.  
  
The bandannaed boy spoke up first, " Ranma, you'll pay for what you did to Akane!"  
  
" Aw, come on, Ryouga, you know how bad Akane's cooking is! You can't eat it either!" the pigtailed boy, now identified as Ranma, replied.  
  
The white robed boy spoke up before Ryouga could reply to that, "Saotome, how dare you cuddle with my Shampoo!"  
  
"Come on, Mousse, you know she never listens. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get out of those glomps of hers?!"  
  
The little old man spoke up next, "Ranma, you've messed with me for the last time!"  
  
Ranma took the time to stick his tongue out at the old man, "Biiiida. That was all your fault ya little pervert. If you hadn't 'a stole that underwear in the first place, I wouldn't 'a --"  
  
He was interrupted by the man in the Hawaiian shirt, "Aloha, Keiki! When I t'rough wit' you, you be gettin' de buzz cut!"  
  
Ranma just shook his head," Nutcase." He dropped into a stance," Bring it on!"  
  
Randy watched as Ryouga brandished a red bamboo umbrella, various weapons protruded from Mousse's sleeves, the old man pull a round object out of his gi, and the Hawaiian nutcase brandished a pair of clippers, and shook his head. *If Ranma ain't bluffing, then he can at least hold his own against all four, which means that he could easily take on any one of them, but...* He jumped to a point above Ranma's opponents and landed on a newly created electro-magnetic platform, already charging several lightning bolts.  
  
" Now that's not fair. Four to one? Here, let me even the odds a little." With that he threw the charged bolts at the four startled people below, jolting them into unconsiousness. " There. That's better. Now the odds are one to one."  
  
Ranma stood gaping at the newcomer standing in mid-air for a moment, then shifted into a defensive stance," Who're you?"  
  
Randy crossed his arms and chuckled, revealing a pair of fangs," Ranma, prepare to die."  
  
Ranma sighed," What, again? What is it this time?"  
  
" Eh?"   
  
" Nothin'. Whadda ya want?"  
  
" Why, I want what I always want, of course. A fight!" He jumped off of the platform to the ground, taking a ready stance.  
  
Ranma sighed," Fine. I accept your challenge." He got into a ready stance.  
  
" A'right! Let's make like a rock, and roll!"   
  
Randy charged, pulling his staff out of subspace. Ranma shifted from a defensive stance to an offensive on and met him half-way, already preparing an Amaguriken. He wouldn't normally bring it out so early in a fight, but he was getting sick and tired of various people popping up to either kidnap Akane or simply get revenge on him for something he didn't even remember.  
  
" Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Hundreds of punches met spinning Tentite and Ranma pulled back, his hands throbbing slightly. * Damn, he's fast. Got to get rid of that staff.*  
  
Randy smirked," Not bad. Now eat this. Flash Point!" His battle aura flared briefly, and a split-second later a bolt of lightning flashed right in front of Ranma's eyes, blinding him for a few seconds. This gave Randy the opening he needed to beat down the length of Ranma's body with his staff. Just then Ranma recovered from the Flash Point and snap-kicked the staff out of the purple clad boy's hands, following up with another "Amaguriken!". The first several hundred punches connected and Randy stumbled back, out of range.  
  
A large smirk spread across his face," Good, I was hoping for a real challenge. Body Speed!" His aura sprang up again, glowing a light blue, and he waited for Ranma to make the first move.  
  
Ranma took advantage of the pause in the strange boy's movement and closed in, releasing a third Amaguriken... right through an after-image. His opponent was already behind him, hitting him with what seemed like a thousand strikes at once. He fell forward and hit the ground face first, then stubbornly pushed himself up again.  
  
Randy's eyebrows rose as he backed off," Dann. You got the constitution of a mule. Stubborn as hell."  
  
Ranma rose shakily," Heh. Ranma Saotome doesn't lose." His battle aura sprang up, a rich blue, and he ran toward the panting boy.   
  
Randy straightened up and met him half-way. Dodging the first strike, he began dancing around the pigtailed boy, using his superior speed to keep his distance. He soon found out that wasn't enough as Ranma began to get more strikes in than he was. Suddenly his wrist was snagged out of mid-punch and he was thrown to the ground. Back-flipping to his feet, he paused and his aura sprang into existence again.  
  
" Electro Control!" He jumped toward Ranma, only to bounce off of an invisible platform and higher into the air right in front of him. Flipping around in mid-air, he bounced diagnally off of an invisible ceiling to behind Ranma, then, bouncing again to the side, he began circling him parallel to the ground. Ranma followed his movements and began to get dizzy, then shook his head and started concentrating on the other boy's ki, at the same time preparing his own.  
  
Randy started running instead of bouncing in preparation for his finishing move and a smirk flitted across Ranma's face as blue ki gathered in his cupped hands.  
  
" Mouko Takabisha!" Concentrating on his own technique, Randy didn't notice the ki blast heading straight toward him until it was too late and it plowed into him, driving him into one of the nearby walls. A thought drifted across his stunned mind as he fell out of the Randy-shaped impression in the wall,* A Ki Master?! At his age?! I'm screwed! Wait a sec.*  
  
Ranma carefully advanced on his defeated opponent as he struggled to pushed himself off of the ground," Guess this means I win."  
  
Randy finally pushed himself onto one knee," Not...yet..." He wheezed, holding his cracked ribs.  
  
Ranma paused in his advance," Huh? Whadda ya mean? You can barely move."  
  
A rumble of thunder rolled ominously in the distance as Randy softly called," Gaian Element's Final Technique: Thunderstorm." Suddenly, with no fuss or fanfare, dozens of lightning bolts struck out of a clear sky, causing Ranma to dance around wildly to avoid the random bolts. Finally getting struck by one, he collapsed to the ground, twitching. Recovering from the jolt, he began to push himself off of the ground and was struck by another lightning bolt. Sinking to the ground, he slipped into unconsiousness.  
  
Randy grinned weakly and slowly pulled himself upright, clutching at cracked ribs," I win." He stumbled up to Ranma's unconsious body, gaining strength as he went, and hefted it over his shoulder. * Better get him to a doctor.* Turning and starting out of the vacant lot, he was interrupted.  
  
" And just WHERE do you think YOU'RE going??" A female voice asked menacingly. He looked up to face a crowd of people, a short-haired girl at the front.  
  
" Um, I was just taking us to a doctor's."  
  
Every one of the crowd looked unconvinced," Yeah, right. Why should we believe YOU??" the short-haired girl questioned archly. " NO-ONE ever tries to take the loser to a doctor. They always KIDNAP them. Although this is the first time anyone ever attemted to kidnap RANMA."  
  
" You know this guy?" Randy asked, indicating the boy on his shoulder.  
  
" Why do you ask?" the girl said defensively.  
  
"Good. YOU take him to a doctor. I don't think I could 'a made it anyway." He let Ranma slide off of his shoulder and lowered him to the ground.  
  
The girl looked suprised," You mean you didn't come here to kidnap anyone?"  
  
" 'Course not. I don't even know anybody here."  
  
" Well, then why did you come here?"  
  
Randy grinned wryly," I'm on vacation." He turned to walk away.  
  
" Wait!"  
  
He stopped and looked over his shoulder," Yeah?"  
  
" What's your name?"  
  
He smirked and waved once," Randy Donahue. At your service. Flash Point." When the crowd recovered, there was no sign of the purple-clad boy.  
  
Akane gathered up Ranma's body and Cologne stared off at something in the distance," Hmmm. This could bring about a most interesting turn of events."  
------------{ End Story }------------  
Author's Note: Just remember, the fight in Finishing Moves will turn out nothing like this one. (Well, ALMOST nothing...) :D Just so you know, this is a DRAFT. That means I have no intention of continuing it in this form. Finishing Moves is the real story, and it is MUCH more Ranma-based.  
Read & Review! Constructive Criticism will be welcomed. Flames will be used for the Neighborhood Barbeque. (Aw, who am I kidding?? Nobody's gonna review this lousy story.) 


End file.
